Col. Michael Mustard
Col. Michael MustardCluedo (TV series) (born June 29, 1924) is a gallant military hero whose glittering career hides a tarnished past. He learns from the strong and deals quickly with the weak. He believes that casualties are inevitable in war and is usually the sole survivor in battle. The colonel enjoys an adventure and must always succeed in battle, no matter what, even if it means betraying his allies to defeat the enemy. He became the boyfriend of the glamorous actress Ms. Vivienne Scarlet. He was an old friend of Mr. John Boddy from college, who was mysteriously murdered. Biography Michael Mustard was born on June 29, 1924 in Lahore, India to Captain Algernon Mustard and Mrs. Martha Mustard during the British rule of India. His father was a captain in the British Army and was stationed in Lahore at the time. During his early childhood, his family moved to Germany and he stayed there until he reached the age of 8 when his family moved to Arlington, MassachusettsClue (app). His father sent him to military school, hoping that he would achieve better goals in the military and follow his dream of servingClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. In military school, Michael met his best friend John BoddyClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. At the age of 18, in 1942, Mustard began serving in the United States Army in World War II. Col. Mustard was originally placed with the Bengal Lancers and was promoted to colonel after only one year of military experience. After this, Col. Michael Mustard was put in charge of the Hampshire Regiment, nicknamed the “Fighting Tigers” for their military excellence. Mustard led the Hampshire Regiment in World War II mainly in Africa and the Middle East. Many soldiers honored Mustard as a gallant military hero, and a marksman with both an elephant gun and small caliber pistol. Col. Mustard earned numerous military rewards and medals, but they were not achieved by heroism; many of his soldiers suffered death in his ambush in Sudan during World War IIClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In MinutesClue: Master Detective. At the age of 21, in 1945, World War II ended, Michael Mustard came to continue his studies in anthropology and law at Harvard University. Mustard was reunited with his old friend John Boddy once again. Mustard later graduated in 1949 with a Bachelor of Arts in Law and a Bachelor and Master of Science degree in Anthropology. After graduating from Harvard University, Michael Mustard went on to work for the United States Department of Defense at the PentagonClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In MinutesClue (film). During his time working for the DOD, Mustard also traveled to Macao, where he began a relationship with Ms. Vivienne Scarlet, who he recognized from her role in Ben Hur. Here, the two collaborated as foreign spies for Macao in the Society of Fortune Hunters Quarterly against the United States governmentClue: The VCR Mystery GameClue: Master Detective. The tabloids began covering Ms. Scarlet’s disastrous love life with wealthy men, specifically with Col. Michael MustardCluedo (TV series)Clue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. Later, Scarlet developed a relationship with his best friend John Boddy, even though she was already dating himClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. In 1954, John Boddy proposed to her, angering Mustard. However, Boddy called off the engagement when he heard his best friend, Mike Mustard, was already in a relationship with herClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In Minutes. Boddy invited Michael Mustard to his thirtieth birthday party at the Boddy Estate on June 5, 1954. The guests were all blackmailed by Mr. Boddy who threatened to exploit their secrets because they had all hurt him in a way. Boddy threatened to reveal Col. Mustard’s numerous affairs with Ms. Scarlet and his charges for espionage as he was working for Macao. At 8:30 P.M., John Boddy was murdered and his corpse was found on the cellar stairs. All of the guests had the perfect motive, but whodunitClue Mysteries: 15 Whodunits To Solve In MinutesClue (film)? After Boddy’s murder, the suspects returned to their homes in Arlington, Massachusetts. Col. Mustard became a close friend of Ms. Scarlet’s family, Rev. Jonathan Green, Prof. Peter Plum, and Mrs. Blanche WhiteCluedo (TV series). Jay Edger Hoover, called the original guests together to continue investigation for John Boddy’s murder. The two forged a false will in order to try to kill the suspects and inherit Mr. Boddy’s wealth and Sir Hugh Black’s wealth. After these events, the suspects, including those at the hearing of the will, all of the suspects tried to escape the United States after being placed on the Federal Bureau of Investigation’s Most Wanted List; the investigation for finding these criminals was directed by Inspector Peter Pry. Eventually these suspects came together and traveled to Paris, Tangiers, and then to Rangoon; they all collaborated to find and kill Inspector Pry, who was tracking them. Col. Michael Mustard killed the Motorist and was arressted Inspector Pry for espionage and murderClue: The VCR Mystery Game. References Category:Suspects